1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a child seat mounted on a vehicle seat in order to fit a child into a seat belt of a vehicle and a ventilation portion structure provided on a surface of an article such as the child seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a child seat for fitting an infant or a child into a vehicle seat, there are known a type of restricting a sitter with a seat belt of the child seat by fixing the child seat to the vehicle seat by the use of a seat belt or a ISOFIX fixing mechanism of the vehicle and a type of placing the child seat on the vehicle seat and restricting the sitter to the child seat with the seat belt of the vehicle. Generally, while the former type child seat is used for newborn babies to infants of 4 years, or infants with the weight of about 18 kg, the latter type child seat is used for children with the weight of 15 kg to 36 kg or 3 to 7 years (11 years in some cases). As the latter type child seat, there is provided a child seat having a seat portion and aback portion detachably connected to the seat portion, in which a headrest is provided at the upper end of the back portion to be adjustable in the vertical direction, and shoulder belt guides for guiding a shoulder belt of a 3-point seat belt of a vehicle from around the shoulder to the breast of the sitter are provided on both sides of the back portion to be adjustable in the vertical direction together with the headrest (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2002-120614).
In the child seat for restricting the upper half of the sitter by the use of the shoulder belt of the vehicle, it is necessary to guide the shoulder belt so as not to come in contact with the neck of the sitter and not to depart from the shoulder of the sitter. However, in the conventional child seat, since the position of the shoulder belt guide is constant in the left and right directions, the adjustable range of the guide position of the shoulder belt by the should belt guides is limited in the left and right directions, and thus the range where the back portion can be used properly is also limited.
As an article for children such as a child seat, there has been suggested an article having a ventilation portion structure in which a ventilation property is given to the cushion member as a built-in member and the surface of a cushion member is covered with a ventilating cloth such as a mesh cloth for preventing steam cased by sweat of a user (a sitter) (for example, see JP-A No. 10-100762) and products having such a ventilation portion structure have come to the market.
When the ventilation portion structure as described above is provided in a part of the article, a method of suturing the end of the epidermal material of the article and the end of the mesh material is generally performed. However, the epidermal material and the ventilating cloth are positioned at the same height in the suturing structure. Accordingly, the ventilating cloth comes in direct contact with the user and sometimes the sufficient ventilation effect can not be ensured. Specifically, in the article for children, since a sweating countermeasure is more important than in an adult article, the ventilation portion structure having a higher ventilation effect is required.